


You Were Right

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [96]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sprace is only in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You were right four hours ago, and you’re still right right now.”





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from West Wing.

Jack slowly approached Racer, weary of the younger boy’s temper even after a several hour cooling off period. He had been warned by both Crutchie and Albert to tread lightly.

“You were right.” Jack spoke, coming to stand next to his Second.

“What was that?” Racer replied, raising an eyebrow.

“You were right four hours ago, and you’re still right right now,” Jack replied, “I need you. You have a way with people and Blue only respects you.”

“Queens always has brought out the worst in you.” Racer grinned, “Worse than Brooklyn.”

“Well, I never need to worry about Brooklyn hurting my Second.” Jack replied, laughing at the fond expression that flashed across the blonde’s face.

“Look, I know you worry,” Race turned toward Jack, “but Blue know that hurting me means war with not just Lower ‘Hattan, but with Brooklyn as well. He may be dumb, but he’s not that dumb. Queens couldn’t survive it.”

Jack took a deep breath before asking, “So, what’s your plan when you go talk to him?”

“Reestablish what the borders are, brokering an agreement on the course of action when those borders are crossed unintentionally or when delivering messages.” Race replied.

“I want you to take either Albert or Finch,” Jack’s tone left no room for argument, “someone who will have your back.”

“Spot’ll want to send one of his guys with as well.” Race replied, “I’ll get the official meeting set up tomorrow, then let you and Spot know when it is.”

“Please bring one of our guys with you to that as well.” Jack responded, “I don’t trust Blue.”

“I will.” Race nodded, not wanting to admit that he trusted the Queens leader even less than Jack and Spot did.

“Come on,” Jack tugged Racer in the direction of the Lodging House, “Crutchie can only hold down the fort for short period of time before they overrun him.”

Racer laughed and let Jack pull him along, toward the chaos that was home.


End file.
